Frozen heart
by moronclub
Summary: Sasuke loves his brother as his big brother, but Itachi doesn't feel the same. Warning: contain rape, yaoi, incest, Uchihacest


Nyaha…! I'm back! Hero's come back!

This is it, my other freak imagination. But, its one shot though.

Ok… enjoy the story.

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, rape/non-con, angst

Note: Itachi is 21 years old; Sasuke is 15 years old

**Frozen Heart**

I love my older brother. But, it was just common love towards brother. He's so perfect; he can do everything that I can't. He helped me in my every trouble. Sometimes, I thought he will get tired of it and leave me behind. But, I was wrong, he still here with me. Although, he'll turn 21 this June 9th, it's today though. He never really dating a girl, and he never take it seriously. I started get worry 'bout him. A lot of girls out there who wanted to be my brother's girlfriend, but he seems never get interested in them. Those cute girls. My brother's such an idiot; he has a good chance to get them.

Today is Saturday and my school's over early than the other day. I took the chance to prepare for my brother's birthday. I'll bake delicious cake for him. I'm good at this one though. I lived at my brother's house. My parents bought it for him as present for his 17th birthday. And they thought it would be great for me to live with him since I need to learn how to live far away from them.

I started live with my brother, a year ago. And to my surprise, he never takes a girl home with him. He can easily take one and sleep with whoever he wants, since our parents don't live here.

I stopped think 'bout it and started to bake the cake. It took about 2 hours to make it ready. Now is 3 pm, my brother will be home at 6 pm. I've got enough time to prepare everything beside the cake, like buy some snacks and colas.

I went to nearby store to grab same snacks and colas. When I got home, it's already at a half past four. "I take too long in that store," I said to myself. I put all of the snacks on the counter and put the colas in the fridge. I didn't forget to put the cake I've baked on the table.

Time passed by, then I heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home," said my brother.

I kept silent in the kitchen, trying not to laugh imagining my brother's shocked face. "Sasuke?" called my brother. I heard his footsteps get closer to the kitchen and I preparing my self to shocked him.

"Sas…?"

"Happy birthday!" I shouted as he entering the kitchen. He shocked for a moment and just standing there. Then, he hugged me. "Thanks," he murmured.

"No prob, Nii-san," I replied cheerfully hugged him back, "I baked you a cake."

He looks over the cake on the table then smiled. He approached it, "Looks delicious."

"Of course it is," I said.

We sat there enjoying the cake, snacks, and colas together. Just chatting.

"Ne…Nii-san!" I started.

"Hm…?"

"How's the cake?" I asked him.

"It's delicious like what it looks like," he replied take a bite of the cake.

"Nii-san…," I called him to get his attention again, "have you ever think 'bout have a girlfriend?"

He tensed at my question. I think he didn't expect me to ask him that. He put the fork beside the cake and sighs. "I don't have any interest in them," he said flatly.

"Don't tell me that you're gay?" I asked again in disbelieve.

"You can say that," he replied, his expression unreadable.

After that little celebration of his birthday, I went straight to my room. I never thought of my brother being gay, a homo?! Give me break. But, he is my brother. I should understand him. I should accept him whatever his orientation is. I sighed at my thoughts and ready to get to sleep. I snuggle under my warm blanket. When I started close my eyes, I heard the door of my room open and close. I looked at it and there standing my brother.

"What is it, Nii-san?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"I want more of my present," he replied walking towards my bed.

"But, you ate all of the cake already."

"Yes, but there is still one left," he replied climbing on my bed.

I was shocked when he climbed on my bed and removes my blanket from my body. I tried to get my blanket back, but he shoved me back to lie on my back. I stared at him for a moment in confuse. Then, he lean down and kiss me. He kissed me?! What the hell?! He kissed me on the lips. I pushed him away; my eyes open wide in shocked.

"I want you, Sasuke…," he started, "I want to devour you."

That's it, I tried my best to push him off of me, but he's stronger than me. I can't do much. Then, he started pull my shirt off. I shiver at the cold air when he successfully pulled it off from my body.

"You're so beautiful, Sasuke," he whispered in my ear send chills down my spine.

I struggle with all of my mighty, trying to get away from my gone-crazy brother. But he grabbed my arms and tied it behind my back with a rope. Rope?! I don't know he took a rope with him. Then, he rolled me to lie on my back. And to my horror he started to pull my short off from my body.

"Stop!" I yelled at him, "I'm your brother; you shouldn't do this to your brother."

He stopped for a moment, then he spoke, "I knew that this is wrong, but it feels so right." He started kiss my neck, suck on it, and biting lightly. I groaned in discomfort, but he ignored me and continues to licking my chest. He sucked my nipple and pinching the other. I moaned at the sensation he gave me.

"See… you like it," he whispered.

"No…," I moaned again when he started stroke my cock. I bite my lips to stop moaning, then he kissed me again. He licked my lips, demanding to get in my mouth. I keep my mouth closed tightly, until he slides his point finger in my slid. I yelp at the pain, but to his chance, he shoved his tongue in my mouth. Exploring every inch of it. He started pump my member harder and faster, made me moaning in pleasure again. I kicked my self mentally for enjoying this, but my body won't listen to my order.

After a few minutes he pulled away from the kiss, still stroking me. Both of us panting from the kiss, he could regain his breath easily, but I can't since his hand still stroking my member.

"St-stop it…!" I said breathlessly.

"No," he replied simply stroking me faster and harder. I cried out loud when I come all over his hand. He licked my juices from his hand. I flinched in disgust at the sight.

I still panting there when he started undress himself. My eyes widen and I struggle again to get away from him, but he sat on my waist. When he finished with his clothes, he leaves my waist and put my legs around his waist. He inserted his middle finger inside of me. I whimpered from the pain. He didn't bother to use some lube and keep stretching me.

"Please stop it, Nii-san…," I pleaded him, but he ignores me and added his second finger inside me. Then, the third. He keeps stretching me, ignoring all of my pleads and my whimpers of pain.

He pulled his fingers out of me, I thought its over, but I was wrong. He shoved his dick in me hard.

"AAAAH…!!!" I screamed from my lung. It hurts. I feel that I being ripped in half.

"You're so tight," he said pounding in and out.

"Stop… stop it…," I chocked out, tears started forming in my eyes and falling freely on my flushed cheeks, "…it hurts! You are ripping me!"

"Its ok, relax," he whispered to me, but I can't hear him, the pain on my rear is unbearable. I can feel something trickling from my rear to my inner thigh.

I'm bleeding, "…I'm bleeding…stop it…! Nii-san!!!" I shut my eyes tightly when he started to pump my member again, "…no… please stop…" More hot tears rolling down my cheeks and more blood trickling from my rear made a small pool of blood on my bed sheet.

His trust become faster and harder, stroking me at the same time. I gasped when he hit my prostate. He smirked at me, then hit it over and over again. But, the pain I felt can't be replaced by the pleasure. Only pain I can feel all over my body.

He pumping me harder and faster made me come all over his hand again, he come inside of me when my walls tightened around him, he groaned loudly, filling me with his seeds. Then, he pulled out and lying beside me. I'm panting harshly. All of my body aching and my rear still bleeding. The hot tears still made its way rolling on my cheeks. I'm sobbing uncontrollably and my body trembles uncontrollably. Then, he hugged me.

"I love you, Sasuke," he whispered in my ear, "you're the only one that I wanted."

"You sick…," I said between my sob.

"I'll never leave you," he replied patting my head.

I lie there, in his embrace. I feel dirty. There is nothing I can do to stop him, my brother. What kind of brother he is? I asked my self. He isn't my brother, he's a monster.

"Don't you dare to tell anyone 'bout this or I'll punish you in the worst way!" he whispered in my ear again. I glared at him with my blood shot eyes. I hate him; he shattered all of my hope and broke my faith towards him. Then, he kissed me on the lips. Just a chaste kiss.

Then, he leaves me there after untied the rope around my hands. I curled up in a tight ball, crying hard. I reached my blanket and wrap it around my trembling body. Then, I drifted into a deep sleep, letting the darkness take over me.

I've finished it. It's just one-shot though. What you think? Review, please! And thanks for read my freak imagination though. I'll write other stories again when I got some sick ideas. Thanks again for review and read. ^-^


End file.
